


A Tale of Two Dads

by juli59



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli59/pseuds/juli59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morland Holmes and Henry Watson meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the wonderful fan fiction writers I read everyday.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+wonderful+fan+fiction+writers+I+read+everyday.).



Morland Holmes settled back in the oxblood leather chair, carefully arranging the accoutrements of the night on his desk.He arranged a bowl of nuts,an antique silver nutpick and tongs,a linen napkin, and a saucer of cheddar.The brandy could wait until his guest arrived.He had calculated the time a limousine ride would take from Scarsdale to midtown, and surmised his guest would arrive soon. Morland had enjoyed this evening ritual for many years.The cracking and parsing of nut and shell, the sips of fine brandy,the small bites of cheese, all helped him transition from international power broker to his more benign self in the space of an hour.It was his hour to quietly acclimate to the evening's activities-a night with an escort,a game of chess with an ex-President or a dictator, sometimes merely sleep. Lately he had unwound by watching the video feed from the Brownstone his son occupied.Holmes was fascinated by the activity there. He smiled to think he had outsmarted his genius son, using Sherlock's own cameras to view him and his partner. Morland had for now confined himself to the public spaces of the Brownstone, as much as he wanted to see how dignified and self righteous his son looked emptying his colon, or to view the lovely Miss Watson in her boudoir...How his son had ever kept his hands and lips off the desirable woman for four years was more than his father could fathom...He admired her beautiful body and her sharp mind, even as she launched herself into his office, threatening him.Sherlock had a fierce protector in that one, he smiled. His smile changed caliber when Jessica opened the door and announced that Mr. Watson had arrived.A stout, indignant, ruffled man strode in, obviously at a loss, by his casual clothing as compared with Holmes Givenchy suit and the manner in which he'd been summoned to this meeting.His late afternoon stroll was abruptly interrupted by the arrival of a quiet immaculate and powerful car.The men who exited the vehicle were equally quiet, immaculate and powerful as they issued the invitation from Morland Holmes. He was allowed to text Mary, then the phone was taken for safekeeping. "A pleasure, Mr. Watson," Morland said, rising to offer his hand with a practiced smile.Henry stared at his outstretched hand, then weakly grasped it. "Seeing as our children are so close, and I am in New York to assist my son, I wanted to meet,"Holmes said. Henry scoffed,"Was all the force necessary, Mr. Holmes? I would have come if the invitation had been extended in the normal way." Holmes chuckled as he crossed to the bar near his desk. "Brandy, Mr. Watson? I was about to have a glass, and it is excellent." "Sure," said Watson, dazzled by the cut glass decanter, certain it would cost the amount of the advance on his first book.His writers eye was taking in everything about this man and his office.He sensed that he was in the presence of a superior male, and his ego rebelled at the fact. "Look here, Holmes," he cried,"what is the meaning of forcing me here?" Morland replied," I wanted to meet the author of this" tossing a copy of "The Heart Bled Blue" on the desk. Its garish color clashed violently with the polished wood.Henry felt shame diffusing his anger.The damn book had brought him nothing but trouble."You have a great imagination, Mr. Watson," the elder man chuckled "and I hope it was your imagination when you detailed a sexual encounter between my son and your step daughter." "Daughter," Henry huffed. "I've raised Joanie since she was a toddler." "Well, your daughter didn't seem to care for your bodice ripping prose!"Morland intoned. He clicked on a screen on his lap top and ran it back a few seconds. Henry gasped to see himself entering the Brownstone the night he brought Joan the second installment of his book.Watson could not believe his every move and word had been captured on film.He saw himself following Joan into the library, making a peace offering of his sequel. "Your step daughter," Morland began..."Daughter,"Henry snapped. "Daughter,Morland continued, " is a very singular woman.She has enchanted my son and she is indispensable to him.I will not have her harmed physically, mentally, or in any other manner.Her kindness, brilliance, and compassion have won her many powerful allies around the world." Morland opened a file and fanned several photographs across the desk.He pointed to a photograph of a young sullen girl with her arm around Joan."This young woman thinks of Joan as an older sister. Miss Winter is a trained detective and martial artist who loves to avenge the misdeeds of evil men.She uses varied but assuredly effective means of doing so. The thought that a man had taken advantage of an innocent daughter would greatly disturb her." Morland pointed to a second picture."This young Frenchman is Jem Marclef. Your daughter, at great risk to herself, tried in vain to save his life.She was being held hostage at the time, but performed surgery using the most primitive tools.He did not survive, but his family will be forever grateful for her brave attempt.They are one of the most powerful organized crime families in Europe, and a phone call revealing Joan to be the recipient of inappropriate behavior by her father" "Step father, "Henry interrupted, "Would upset them. They will never forget the kindness she showed their dying son, and might act quite harshly."Morland concluded. "Finally," Morland said over steepled fingers,"my son.Your last visit to their residence lasted 15 minutes.Neither Sherlock, nor Mary Watson was present.If the visit had been longer, or if any irregularities on your part had been detected, my son would have received a text saying Miss Watson was in danger. What if, in the course of your visit,Joan was preparing tea for you, and burned her hand, and cried out? I shudder to think what Sherlock would be capable of, if he thought she was being hurt...." Henry sat in stunned silence. He felt hot, then cold. He could feel his pulse beating erratically in his ears. "No more solo trips to the Brownstone,Mr. Watson. No more visits without your wife or Sherlock present.We wouldn't want a terrible mistake made, involving your safety, Would we?"Morland said with quite menace. "Your daughter would be upset with my son for a while, but she would forgive him...." "Step daughter,she's my step daughter,"Henry Watson gasped. "I have a team of investigators excavating your past. If anything untoward is found, a messy divorce and prison will be the least of your worries." Morland Holmes rose, and Henry Watson knew he'd been dismissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fan fiction. I imagined a meeting between the two after viewing Miss Taken.


End file.
